


Quiet

by weeping_angel_221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_angel_221b/pseuds/weeping_angel_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Fine FINE! I like her! I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley like Hermione Jean Granger! Happy? Are you happy now?"<br/>---<br/>“You bet your O.W.L results he does,” Ginny laughs, but stops when she sees the glare is she receiving from Hermione. “Look H, my dear, it is completely natural to feel attraction to others and if ‘others’ just so happens to be my brother then so be it. Also, you have absolutely no control over your blood and you are too cute when you blush like there’s no tomorrow.”<br/>---<br/>Fred accidentally yells his feelings to the house, and hilarity ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I am terribly sorry if this is horrible. I am using it as a constructive way to vent and don't know if it's even going to be continued. Let me know how you feel about it. Please enjoy.
> 
> Oh and also, its unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Point them out if you want. And I own nothing but the plot

**George**

Fred and George aren’t the type to be nervous, so when Fred started to go quiet around a certain friend of their little brother, George noticed.

“Fred what has gotten into you? You go quiet whenever Granger enters the room. No one else may have noticed, but I’m your twin so therefore it’s my job to notice. You are ruining our reputation as the light-hearted members of this rather large family,” George confronted his twin in their old bedroom over the festive season.

“Look Forge, can we just not do this now? Please? I’m not in the mood to talk about it.”

“Gred, we’re doing this now. And by now I don’t mean tomorrow, next week or next month, I mean now. Right now. N. o. w. Now,” George countered.

“Fine FINE! I like her! I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley like Hermione Jean Granger! Happy? Are you happy now? Leave me alone, please.”

George isn’t shocked at all; he just wanted Fred to admit to what George had known for weeks. _That was easier than expected,_ he thought with the classic Weasley Twin smirk on his face.

“Shut up, George.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“No, but you were thinking pretty bloody loud.”

Of course, the twins were completely oblivious as to just how loud Fred had confessed his love and almost the entire Weasley household had heard every word, including one Hermione Jean Granger.

 

**Hermione**

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This can’t be happening! Fred doesn’t like me, Fred can’t like me! I mean… I’m…Hermione, just Hermione._

“Well, _just Hermione_ , after that little outburst from the twins’ room, I would say it’s true. To quote the man in question himself, ‘I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley like Hermione Jean Granger.’ Judging by the fact that he used his full first name _and_ included middle names, I say he speaks the truth.” Ginny, whose room Hermione is crashing in over the Christmas period, only confirms that Hermione is in fact not dreaming. _Damn_ is the next thought to cross Hermione’s mind.

“But Gin, he’s funny and a trickster who doesn’t take school seriously and then I'm me. Books, school, work, that’s who I am. We have nothing in common. What does he see?

Ginny paused before responding. “That’s a good point Hermione. I don’t know why anyone would like a smart, sophisticated girl who takes things seriously and has saved the Wizarding world more than once. And I should also mention the fact that she’s pretty damn awesome, and my best friend. Yeah, I really don’t know.”

Hermione huffs and rolls her eyes at Ginny then tells Ginny she’s going to get a glass of water.

Hermione makes her way down the many staircases in the Weasley household until she get to the kitchen. In which there is one Fred Weasley. _Damn_.

She spin, intending to leave straight away, but must have made some sound because Fred speaks.

“Hermione…”

“Fred let me stop you there.” Hermione holds up a hand to emphasise her point. “I heard what you said before and while I'm truly flattered, I think it’s a bit out of the blue. I don’t understand why you would like me of all the women you could have. I'm going to go back to Ginny’s room now.” And Hermione spins on her heel and walks out.

Fred’s chair scrapes the ground as he gets up to follow her and she expects a hand on the shoulder, or a grab of her wrist but it doesn’t come so instead she continues walking. Back up the stairs she goes, into Ginny’s room and flops on the bed.

“What was I thinking Gin? Going out of the room only tripled my chances of running into _him_.” Hermione rolls over and sighs at the ceiling, which is replaced with Ginny’s face.

“Well, you were pining so hard and just missed poor Fweddie so much that you _had_ to see him immediately.”

 

**Fred**

“What was I thinking Forge? Going out of the room only tripled my chances of running into _her_.” Fred rolls over and sighs at the ceiling, which is replaced with his own face.

“Well, you were pining so hard and just missed your widdle Mione so much that you _had_ to see her immediately.” George dances round as he mocks Fred. He must admit it’s pretty funny. Fred throws a pillow at him. He throws it back harder and in two seconds flat George has one and Fred another and there are feathers everywhere and it’s an all-out war.

“BOYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

The twins stop whacking each other and stand with the pillows behind their backs in the hope of reducing Molly’s rage. It doesn’t work.

“FIRST YOU YELL YOUR FEELINGS THROUGH THE HOUSE, AND THEN YOU DESTROY YOUR ROOM _AND_ THE PILLOWS. HONESTLY! WHAT AM I TO DO WITH YOU?”

“Sorry mum, we’ll clean it up” George starts.

“We promise. Come back in”

“About seven minutes and the whole room”

“Will be clean again,” Fred finishes.

As Molly leaves, Fred struggles not to look at his twin because he knows if they made eye contact they would both be laughing their heads off. It’s the hardest thing Fred has ever had to do in his life. He has no wish to do it again.

 

**Ginny**

_Well at least now I don’t have to keep the secret. Honestly it was pretty obvious. I don’t know how Hermione didn’t see it before._

“Gin? Hello? I asked a question. Were you even listening to me?” Hermione waves her hand in front of Ginny’s face.

“Sorry, what? No I zoned out. Repeat?” _Oops. Ah well, she’ll understand_.

“…how long have you known?

The one question Ginny did not want to answer, she now has to answer. _Damn_. “About three months.” Ginny cringes away, waiting for the onslaught to come from Hermione.

“Three months? Three MONTHS? And you didn’t say ONE WORD? GINNY WEASLEY! Don’t you think this is the kind of thing I need to know? You’re telling me that for the past three _months_ every time Fred and I walk past each other you knew and you didn’t tell me. Ginny I kind of needed to know this kind of thing so I can stop it from happening! Honestly, what am I to do with you?”

 _There it is_ , and Ginny can see Hermione’s self-doubt come through when she talks about stopping people from liking her. Ginny softens.

“Hermione I didn’t tell you for a very good reason. Fred asked me not to tell you. He hadn’t even told George until ten minutes ago; did you really think that he would want me to tell you if he hadn’t even specifically told his twin?

Ginny feels more than sees the door open slowly and a red head pop through. It could be any member of the family and Ginny has no way of knowing which one unless she breaks eye contact with Hermione. Which she is beginning to want to do. Apparently Hermione and Ginny were thinking the same thing as the girls turn to the door at the same time.

“Hey I was won-“ he starts.

“Go away Fred!” Hermione and Ginny bark at the same time. Hermione is the only other one who can tell them apart, Ginny notices. _No surprise really,_ Ginny smirks at the thought. He quickly backs out of the room and shuts the door with a small bang. Hermione and Ginny turn to back to face each other, hold each-others gaze for a second before busting into a fit of giggles.

“AH ow!” Hermione’s laughter only increases when Ginny falls off the bed. Before they know it the two are doubled over, practically wheezing from laughing so hard.

“Oh jeeze, H’! You should have seen his face as he was shutting the door!”

“Not to mention the way he practically sprinted out of here. And that yelp as he left!”

“He was probably terrified of both of us, what with my bat-bogey hex and you being the brightest witch of this age and all”

Hermione rolls her eyes at the title. By now both are out of breath and Ginny feels Hermione has calmed enough for her to ask a question that Ginny knows Hermione won’t want to answer.

“Does he always have this effect on you?”

“Does who what?” Hermione deftly avoids answering the question for the moment while she stares at the hardwood floor.

“I ask again, does Fred always make your breath come short and blush like a woman possessed?” Ginny already knows he does. She sees it every time he talks to Hermione, hell every time they make eye contact! Ginny just wanted Hermione to admit it.

“I…I don...Does he?” Hermione stutters.

“You bet your O.W.L results he does,” Ginny laughs, but stops when she sees the glare is she receiving from Hermione. “Look H, ‘Mione, Mizzle, Hermy, my dear, it is completely natural to feel attraction to others and if ‘others’ just so happens to be my brother then so be it. Also, you have absolutely no control over your blood and you are too cute when you blush like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Oh would you stop it?” Hermione huffs as she begins to blush again and attempts to stop a grin from spreading across her features.

When Hermione makes eye contact with Ginny again Ginny is smirking. The two lose it for the second time in practically as many minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred has no filter, George teases, Hermione listens in, and Ginny hatches a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, an update
> 
> once again i own nothing but the plot

**Fred**

“Seriously though Fred, were you ever going to tell me about this, let alone Granger?”

Fred had never once considered telling George about his… _situation_ , namely because it involved their little brother’s best friend.

_Oh merlin’s beard what if they’re dating? I’ve gone and made the biggest bloody fool of myself and can never show my face anywhere ever again._

“Oi! I have to show this face in many places. And Freddie, my dearest brother, you really need to learn to control your brain to mouth filter. Seriously, how have you not spilled the beans accidentally before today? You must have had these thoughts while Hermione was in the room.” Fred received a knowing smirk from his twin.

“Oh shut it Georgie, you know I'm older than you.”

“12 minutes, brother; this is a short span of time.”

“When I was your age George, I was not talking. Neither should you.”

“Forge you know I hate it when you pull the ‘when I was your age card’ and so now, you shall die.”

Fred ran. He knew George would be on his tail the second he wrenched the door open and bolted down the stairs. He took the stairs four at a time, knowing that George would only take them in threes.

As Fred sprinted through the kitchen he though he saw a mop of brown frizzy hair, but then again it could have been one of Molly’s mops for washing the floor. Fred didn’t slow to find out. George had reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

**Hermione**

_Was that Fred? And was that George?_

Hermione had just risked the kitchen again for some water when she felt the breeze flow through the room. Fred had passed mere feet from where she stood and had Hermione not been shocked into a standstill George would have mowed her down and her holidays would be sullied with a trip to St. Mungos.

Hermione decided to not wait around for the twins to come back inside; she was perfectly happy avoiding everyone minus Ginny at the moment thank you very much! Hermione wandered back up the stairs and as her feet wandered, so did her mind.

 _I wonder what had Fred in such a rush. And why was George chasing after him? Fred probably turned all George’s shirts and pants pink._ Hermione giggled at the idea of Fred trying to convince George that the pink did NOT clash with his red hair at all and that they in fact complimented each other. Hermione giggled once more.

As she made her way back up to Ginny’s room, Hermione could hear voices from two places at once and from two very different people.

“BOYS WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ENCHANTING YOUR BROOMS?! GET THEM AND YOURSELVES OUT OF MY GARDEN THIS INSTANT!”

Hermione then decided to tune Molly out – knowing it was only Fred and George – in favour of the second source of noise.

“Harry I can’t let my bloody numbskull of a brother near her without them practically drooling over each other! Honestly, what is it going to be like once they actually start dating? I swear I'm going to have to keep my wand handy with spell too, to get them off each other. All that just so Hermione can help us with our homework!” That was obviously Ron.

“Look Ron, you can’t just use Hermione to do your homework for you. She’s a person too and she has her own life and homework and I dunno _stuff_ to do. Also, she can’t very well sit the exam for you so you’re going to have to learn these charms at some point.” Hermione could kiss harry for getting Ron to back off loading his homework onto her; he never did any of his own and it was a wonder he ever passed any of his exams.

Hermione decided to let the boys continue their argument. Harry seemed to be holding his own and it sounded like Ron was more concerned about his homework than he was about her and Fred dating. Which they were not. No, absolutely not dating. Nope. _Then why are you smiling at the possibility of just that, huh Hermione?_

She tried to tone down the grin that was slowly spreading across her face as she re-entered Ginny’s room with her water.

 

**George**

“You know, for someone who is 11 minutes older than me, you really should be able to see that bewitching the brooms to fly into mum’s garden the second they got higher than four feet was a bad idea. Especially since I'm a better flyer than you.” George was out of breath and was wracking his brain to try to find a perfectly good excuse as to why they had destroyed their mother’s garden bed. She would be livid.

“Come now Georgie, you know it’s 12. And if you’re such a great flyer, then why are we both lying in the dirt, having had our asses kicked by a cheap trick that neither of us should have fallen for?” Fred, it seemed, didn’t mind so much if Molly had at them.

George forced himself onto his elbows and eyed his twin.

“Fred you are very calm about this whole situation, what with the entire house now knowing. I would go so far as to say too calm. What’s bugging you?”

“How do you always know when something’s on my mind?”

“Because I know me, stupid. Also, I don’t know if you got the memo; we’re twins you big knob.” George had almost had enough of his brother’s moping and pining and had a right mind to just lock Hermione and Fred in a room together and not let them out until they made something up or made out. Things would be easier if they made out.

“I don’t understand the way Hermione thinks. I mean, I know she’s all about books and school and passing exams with flying colours, and she’s also all for rights for elves which, by the way, I find really awesome.”

“I know.”

“Shut up and let me finish. Anyway, she also has this amazing ability to know exactly what is needed when it’s needed. I don’t know how she does it but she does. I mean, if Ginny needed advice with that idiot Dean, Hermione would give it to her and Ginny would listen. If Harry or Ickle Ronniekins need her to do their homework, then she does it. And I know that’s not actually all that good of her and that those two buggers need to get their lazy asses into gear, but Hermione also tries to help them with that. Have you seen the schedules she makes for them come exam time? They’re colour coded and everything. I just… she’s so… I don’t know. She’s Hermione, I guess.”

George wasn’t sure how to respond and so he stayed quiet. He knew Fred wanted comfort in some form but _he_ had never been in love with their little brother’s best friend and so George did the only thing that came to his mind in the moment. He threw dirt in Fred’s face.

“You’re a complete sap when it comes to that girl, you know that right?”

“And you’re a complete child when it comes to, well, anything.”

“Also, it sounds like you know exactly how she thin-“

“BOYS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ENCHANTING YOUR BROOMS?! GET THEM AND YOURSELVES OUT OF MY GARDEN THIS INSTANT!” Molly had evidently found them strewn haphazardly through the garden bed. “I JUST FINISHED DE-GNOMING THAT VERY BED NOT TWENTY MINUTES AGO! Go on, shoo, the both of you. And Fred for the love of Merlin’s beard will you wash your face please?!”

“But I’m Fred,” George protested.

“Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother.” Fred continued.

“Oh, well then George, go wash that dirt off your face.” Molly corrected herself.

George got up and started heading back inside. He heard Fred get up behind him and kiss their mother on the cheek.

“Only joking, I am Fred.”

“Oh shoo already.” Molly swatted at Fred’s arm before George heard him jogging to catch up.

 

**Ginny**

She knew Hermione wouldn’t be one to face Fred on her own. Ginny needed to get them alone, in a room, and talking. S _oon_.

Ginny found George sitting on his bed while Fred was in the shower after their little stunt outside. He was reading something Ginny had no interest in for the moment.

“Georgie, my dearest brother we have some matchmaking to do!” Ginny cried as she flew onto Fred’s bed.

“Gin, the little sister I always love to prank, they’re already a match,” George replied, putting his book down. “Which makes our job so much easier, does it not?”

Ginny could see George had a plan from the spark that was in his eye and the beginning of the trademark Weasley smirk, and she needed to know what it was.

“What’s the plan, oh great master of pranking?”

“Can I have that in writing please?”

“Oh shut it, you know you need my help on this one. Now come on spill; we need to brainstorm!”

“Well, bat bogey hex extraordinaire, what’s the one thing that will have them both drooling more than ever before over each other?”

Ginny had no idea what George was planning in that big head of his. “… Cake?”

“Gin, that’s what makes you drool over anything more than ever before. No, what I had in mind is more… _wet_.”

“George, are you supposing we get each of them hot under the collar and then lock them up together? Because I can tell you right now I do not need a pregnant best friend thank you very much.”

It was only a split second before George was cackling, doubled in two. It was only another second before Ginny was too.

By the time they gained control they were wiping tears of mirth from their eyes and wheezing for breath. And of course Fred chose that exact moment to wander back into the room, still damp from the shower and wrapped in nothing but a towel. And this only served to cause Ginny and George to crack up with laughter again, and the tears were streaming down their faces.

“What?” Fred was confused and Ginny found this hilarious. Their laughter had become the silent kind where they were left doubled over and gasping for breath.

“Seriously, what is so funny?” Fred put his hands on his hips as his eyes begged his twin to tell him what was going on.

Ginny feared she may pass out from the lack of oxygen to her brain she was laughing that hard.

“What strange people I am forced to be related to.” Fred mumbled as he fetched clothes to dress in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny almost spills the beans, Fred thinks a crazy thought, George is a sneaky little bugger, Hermione thinks a crazy thought too, and Harry notices things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter fought me very hard. it did not want to work.
> 
> i own only the plot, the rest is JK's

**Ginny**

This was a risky plan. Ginny knew Hermione would never agree to it without a lot of persuasion and logic and reason and all things _Hermione_. Ginny was, for once in her life, glad to be collaborating with George on a task they were both very adamant about succeeding in. What George had suggested they do was evil, pure evil. Ginny loved it.

“What’s gotten you all smirky?”

“Huh, what? H’, I’ve no idea what you could possible mean. Why, I’ve not had anything but innocent thoughts these past few minutes.”

Ginny received one of Hermione’s killer suspicious looks. “… Okay, that’s not true but okay.”

“‘Mione, must you always be questioning every little fact presented to you? I mean, there is no way it is humanly possible for you to process all of them, let alone remember all of them.”

Ginny knew she had to be careful with her big mouth and that she was giddy with excitement for the plan to come into operation late tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully it would be warm enough. It probably wasn’t a good idea to reveal the plan to Hermione while there was still enough time for her to weasel her way out of it. Ginny made an excuse to leave the kitchen, which she and Hermione had made into a haven before Molly came through to commence the preparations for dinner.

 “Ginny, come on, I know you’re not leaving just to avoid helping your mother make dinner; you have an ulterior motive!” Hermione countered.

Ginny nodded. “You would be correct once again my friend. However this time, I shall not be around long enough for you to figure it out! I must away!”

She heard Hermione chuckle as Ginny started towards the stairs. And, Ginny knowing Hermione and her mother, it would only be a matter of seconds before either Molly gave Hermione a job or Hermione asked for one.

Ginny made a mental note to tell George about how Hermione knew something was up but that she didn’t know what they had in store. On her way up the stairs, Ginny thought over what George had told her earlier, and decided that they made a good team when it came to matchmaking.

Ginny picked her pace up at the stairs to find George. They had plans to finalise and their own preparations to make.

 

**Fred**

He participated as minimally as possible during dinner. And of course George just had to keep kicking him under the table to get him to snap out of it. When this happened Fred would snap his gaze in his twin’s direction, make a witty remark about how George only ever wanted to admire his face by staring into Fred’s own, and then go back to his thoughts with a mouth full of mashed potato. And of course Hermione was on his thoughts.

She sat three seats down and on the opposite side of the table to Fred. She was laughing quietly with Ginny over whichever topic took their fancy this time around. Fred couldn’t help but want to be the one to make Hermione laugh. He loved the way her laugh would start off as a small smile, and then spread into a full grin that was complete with crinkling eyes and a scrunched nose.

 _Whoa, love?_ Fred shook his head to clear the thought away. It didn’t work. He shoved more potato in his mouth.

“Gred, if you put any more food in your mouth at once, you’ll be Ronniekins,” George remarked when he noticed his brother’s plate emptying rather quickly.

Upon hearing this slight at her friend, Hermione looked over at the twins. At the sight of Fred with his mouth full of potato and George smirking so hard she thought his mouth may slide to the side of his face, Hermione smiled, and then gave a burst of laughter. The one Fred love- _liked_ so much.

 _Seriously Fred, what is it with you and your thoughts these days?_ _Play it cool would you?_

“Well Forge,” Fred replied after swallowing the food, “I must have enough food to feed an army in this mouth of mine if I look like our dear brother Ron.”

“Boys,” Molly warned after failing to get Arthur to do so with her stare.

“Oh Molly let them have their fun,” Arthur consoled his wife. “Besides, they’re only here for a couple more weeks, and then it’s off to look for jobs, the lot of you!”

 “But dad!” Fred and George immediately protested.

“We already run our own,” George continued.

“Very successful,”

“Prank shop.”

“You should drop by some time.”

“We think you would love it.”

“Actually, everyone needs to come and support our business more than you currently do.”

“Hermione that means you too,” Fred pointed out.

Hermione looked up and Fred could swear she was a few shades pinker than usual. Her eyes made contact with Fred and she quickly looked back at her plate, even pinker than a few seconds before. “Count me in.”

“‘Atta girl, ‘Mione!” George all but shouted down the table. “No one can back out of this now. At some point before this summer is over you are all taking a trip that will be truly magical to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.”

“I couldn’t agree more with the fact that it will be magical, my dearest twin. It will be magical indeed.” And with that, Fred resumed eating and the atmosphere at the table was much more relaxed.

 

**George**

Dinner was an interesting affair for George. Fred kept staring at either Hermione or his plate and people were noticing. By people George meant Hermione had noticed and no doubt Ginny had too. Something had to be done.

“Gred, if you put any more food in your mouth at once, you’ll be Ronniekins,” George commented to his brother. He was satisfied with the mock hurt that flashed across his brother’s face before he replied with a remark that made fun of Ron. Molly chastised them. They protested.

When Hermione agreed to take a trip to their joke shop, George knew she had it bad for Fred. He came up with several reasons for his new found knowledge. One, Hermione hadn’t liked it when they tested their products on the first years back in their Hogwarts days. Two, she had never said she actually approved of their products at all, and three she was very visibly annoyed when she found a product lying around the house. No one goes back on years of annoyance without a good reason. _And it’d have to be one bloody stellar reason._

George was happy for his brother, he truly was. That didn’t mean George would let him get the girl without a little mayhem first. After all, he was a Weasley.

And so after dinner George planned to leave as many of the prototypes lying in _really_ inconvenient places. Need to use the bathroom on the second floor? Too bad, unless you wanted to scrape off the flashing rainbow goo that also happened to make whatever comes into contact with it glow in the dark for three days.

Want to sit on the three seater couch in front of the fireplace? Too bad, unless you want to try and move the 76 pound pair of pants that feel like clouds when worn but feels like a cactus when sat on.

Need to wash some clothes? Too bad, unless you wanted to move all 205 of the collapsible punching telescopes that were in with the washing powder.

Feel like making some cookies? Too bad, unless you wanted to deal with the box of very volatile, very sensitive exploding quills George planned to put in front of them.

It was going to be a fun night, for George at least.

 

**Hermione**

Dinner was an awkward affair, for Hermione at least. Fred wouldn’t stop glancing at her every ten seconds and Ginny wouldn’t stop nudging her side when she saw it happen.

“I bet Fred could get more potato in his mouth than Ron if he tried hard enough,” Ginny leaned in to tell Hermione, just as she was putting a fork full of carrots in her mouth. The fork moved as Hermione giggled, and then she ate her carrots.

“I bet Fred will have a bruise on his leg tomorrow with the amount of kicking George is doing.”

“And how do you know what George is doing under the table?”

“Hermione, please. These are my brothers you’re talking about. I think if anyone is going to notice when one of them keeps staring at you, and the other keeps kicking him and smirking, it’s going to be me.”

"Alright smarty pants,”

“No that’s you.”

“Oh shut it.” And with that Hermione threatened Ginny’s face with her next fork full of carrots.

As they continued eating Hermione’s thoughts drifted to Fred. _Does he realise he looks like a complete idiot with all that potato in his mouth? If he shoves any more in it will start dribbling out of his lips. He must have really strong lip muscles if he can hold all that food in. I bet he would be great at kissing. I wonder what it’s like to kiss Fred. WHAT?_ Hermione’s face tinged pink at the thought of Fred kissing her.

“Actually, everyone needs to come and support our business more than you currently do,” one of the twins noted.

“Hermione that means you too,” the other then said.

Hermione’s eyes shot towards the person who had addressed her. Fred. Typical. She hesitated when they made eye contact and he was looking at her like whatever it was she said next would either make or break everything. She noticed his lips were slightly parted. Hermione turned a slightly darker shade of red.

“Count me in.” Hermione was ready to sign away her life to get Fred to stop looking at her like he was. _Why am I so bothered by his attention? Get yourself together Hermione, he’s just some boy_.

“’Atta girl, ‘Mione!”

_Oh boy, what have I done?_

 

**Harry**

He noticed throughout the whole of dinner that Hermione and Fred kept observing each other, but neither when the other was looking.

_She has it almost as bad for him as he does for her._

It was as clear as Ron and Fred’s plates were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read, dearies!!  
> xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione runs, Ginny gets excited, Fred is a lovesick fool, and George is impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd and i own nothing but the plot  
> also, its a day late sorry

**Hermione**

During her Hogwarts years, Hermione was never really sure what she would do without having to study at some point. Now that they had all finished school – well she had anyway – Hermione sometimes found she was at a loss as to what to fill her days with. That was, until Hermione discovered the joys of being able to actually keep up with Ginny on her morning runs around the lake towards the back of the Weasley property.

Now when Hermione became frustrated with her complete lack of anything to study for, she went for a run. Sometimes Ginny joined her, other times Hermione preferred to see just how far she could push herself alone without having to worry about getting another ‘I knew you couldn’t beat me’ dance at the end of the run.

Today was one of the days she needed to be alone. When Hermione came across the picnic blanket and basket set on the bank of the far side of the lake she wondered who on earth had left them there. _Maybe harry and Ginny?_ No, this wasn’t the kind of date Ginny would agree to, as far as Hermione was aware. _Maybe Fred was planning a surprise for you when you got back to the house…_ Hermione shook her head in an effort to physically remove the thought. It wouldn’t d to dwell on fantasies.

And so Hermione left the lovely setting where it was, and continued on the path back to house. As she ran, Hermione tried her best not to notice the light shining emerald through the trees, and how the birds chirped in the afternoon sun, and how Fred would absolutely stick out like a sore thumb in the greenery with that hair of his.

Hermione shook her head once more and a few curls slipped out of the lose pony tail her hair had been tied in for her run.

Hermione slowed as she approached the house, on account of Molly’s yelling floating through the open kitchen door.

_There is entirely too much shouting in this house than can reasonably be considered normal or decent._ Hermione smiled at the thought.

“WHICH ONE OF YOU HAS TAKEN ALL MY CHEESE? AND WHY DO YOU NEED SO MUCH? IT BETTER BE BACK HERE BEFORE DINNER OR SO HELP ME I WILL PUT YOU ON DISH DUTY FOR THE NEXT _MONTH!”_

This was a threat Hermione knew Molly would make good on. Hermione had a suspicion that whoever had taken the cheese had put if down by the lake in that picnic basket.

“I’m avoiding it too.”

Hermione jumped when she heard Fred behind her. _Maybe he came from the lake._

“I'm not avoiding anything, Fred; simply trying to find the best way to get a shower and avoid the wrath of your mother. I love her dearly but she scares me when she gets into a fit like this.”

Fred laughed, actually laughed. His head fell back and his hand slapped his chest like he had to hold his heart inside his body. He was beautiful when he laughed like that.

_Stop it,_ she internally scolded herself for being so sappy.

“Fred if you don’t stop laughing your mother will here and then she will be out here yelling at you to return her cheese.”

Fred’s laughter died at that. “How did you know it was me? George told you, didn’t he? That smug little twat, I’ll get him for this.”

“How did I know what? That it was you who had the cheese? Fred, I spent a year on the run from death eaters, was tortured and have the scars on my arm to prove it, and had to find seven horcruxes belonging to the darkest wizard of this age no less. I also then fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where you would have _died_ if Percy hadn’t seen the wall cracking in time and shoved the two of you out of the way. I have had to become excellent at noticing every little detail.”

Fred looked stunned when she was finished, almost as if he had forgotten how much Hermione had been through in the past few years. She didn’t know why, but this sparked anger in Hermione. She squished it because she was _not_ on the run anymore and did _not_ need to fight the person in front of her with everything she had.

“That and I just ran by the lake and saw the picnic basket and then you appeared behind me so…”

Fred went a bright shade of red in the afternoon sun, and his hand rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at the dirt.

“Ah, you saw that? Eh, well… I s’pose now’s as good a time as any…”

_No, no not now Fred please not now. Am I nervous?_

_“_ Do you want to maybe…?”

_Oh no he’s doing it. Yep I'm nervous._

“Go for a picnic?”

_Yep there it is. Why am I nervous?_

_“_ With me? I mean only if you want to! I mean, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I would absolutely understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me or be around me. I mean, I haven’t exactly been, uh, let’s say gentlemanly, about this whole situation…” Fred dropped off towards the end of his speech and seemed to have found a very interesting patch of garden to stare at. It had completely calmed Hermione’s nerves about what he was going to say.

“Fred, look at me.”

His head snapped to her eyes, and the nerves Hermione could see in him warmed her heart.

“I would love to go have that picnic with you.”

Fred’s eyes lit up with the smile that spread across his features at her response.

“We better get going then; we wouldn’t want mum to find us lurking out here.”

 

**Ginny**

“George they’ve taken the bait! This is going down now! Get your butt in here!” Ginny yelled for her brother.

This was going to be a good time for the two of them. Hermione and Fred would go to the lake, eat and talk for a bit, then the sun would start to set over the lake, and if Ginny new Hermione she would want to stand on the edge of the pier to watch the sky change colours. Fred would no doubt follow her, putting the two of them right in the centre of Ginny and George’s plan. It would be perfect. Especially since Hermione had told Ginny, who had then told George, who then told Fred, the Hermione loves watching the sunset over water. It was going to be perfect.

“What, are they leaving already? No! It’s too soon; they’ll be done talking before the sun sets. Then they won’t stand where we need them to! Ginny, why didn’t you stall them for longer?”

“Oh relax would you? They practically love each other; they’ll find plenty to talk about. This is going to be so much fun!” Ginny jumped up and down, grabbing George as she did so, trying to force some of her excitement into him.

“You better be right Gin, or I’ll never hear then end of it from mum. And you know that’ll be your fault, and then I will find you, and I will prank you.”

Ginny knew this but she wasn’t worried. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, and I’ll constantly be watching my back, trying to figure out what you’re going to try next. I get it, oh great and masterful pranker.” Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned.

“But seriously how cool will this be if it works? I mean, it’ll just be… I can’t wait!” Ginny was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

“Righty-o Gin. Well there’s nothing we can do now till sunset so let’s just leave them be and try and avoid mum yelling about cheese, yeah?”

“Georgie, I literally cannot wait for the sun to go down.”

“I know.”

 

**Fred**

He loved being n Hermione’s presence. The way she laughed at his jokes, the way she would insert random facts when there was a lull in conversation, which would then spark a new topic for them to talk about, he just really _really_ liked everything about her.

Fred wasn’t sure when he started noticing these things but he had. To quite a great degree of detail too, apparently. He had no idea if Hermione had the same thoughts and he wasn’t sure how to approach the topic either, which was very unusual for him. Normally Fred considered himself quite smooth when it came to the ladies.

He most definitely didn’t think he was being smooth at the moment.

Hermione was making him look like a lovesick fool.

He was trying to not just stare at her and drool; he did want to have an actual intelligible conversation with Hermione because he knew she was amazingly smart and knew all these things and deserved someone her equal.

_See? Lovesick fool. I’m thinking like I'm some kind of pessimistic poet._

“And the products you come up with? Fred the magic you do is incredible! There are spells you perform that I’ve never even heard of! Honestly, I sometimes wonder how the Ministry hasn’t approached you yet asking for information.”

“Do my ears deceive me? Does the brightest witch of our age say I create amazing magic that she doesn’t know? Who are you and what have you done with my Hermione?”

Hermione blushed and looked like she wanted to respond but shut her mouth before she could.

It hit Fred why a few seconds later.

_My Hermione? MY Hermione? What were you thinking Fred? She isn’t yours._

_Lovesick fool_

**George**

_How is it not sun set yet? Come on time, hurry up._

Ginny shook her head at him and left.

_Seriously I just want them to get together already._

He wasn’t sure what time it actually was but the sun was getting closer to the horizon and it would almost be time.

_Can’t be much longer now…_

He wasn’t sure when Molly had stopped yelling, but he couldn’t hear her any more.

_Okay it has to be close enough now._

“GINNY! GET IN HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you love it, did you hate it, do I need to never think of writing ever again? Let me know by commenting, messaging me, or just scream at your computer about how crappy my fic is. Also, congrats on making it to the end!
> 
> xx


End file.
